YuGiOh! eXtreme
by Yasakura7984
Summary: Kai must stop a crazy villain by entering the KC World Tour
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! (or GX) characters except for some OCs and some of my own made up cards (most of Kai's deck)

"_Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, an ancient war raged in the peaceful land of Egypt; a conflict that would decide the fate of the world. The Pharaoh, Yami, and the Priest, Seto, **were** the war. To aid his victory, the Pharaoh summoned the three gods of Egypt: Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Though the Pharaoh thought he'd won, the Priest had another plan. He called forth the four nameless gods of the darkness. Somehow, not recorded, the Pharaoh found a way to win but, considered the Priest, Seto, a worthy rival. Even to this day, the Pharaoh and the Priest, reincarnated in Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba, duel to claim the title of 'King of Games'."_

Part 1- The Preliminaries

Episode 1- The Ancient Tablet

**Domino City, Japan**- Yugi ran the cloth down the counter, clearing the dust from the glass. The door slid open and a short boy wearing a black, hooded cloak entered the shop.

"Ahh, Kai… my best customer," said Yugi, setting the cloth to the side. "What can I get you?" The boy lowered his hood and revealed a young faced boy with spiked black hair. His calm green eyes stared into Yugi's.

"Do you have the newest pack?" asked Kai.

"Sure we do," replied Yugi. "How many do you want?"

"Umm, how about a box?" asked Kai.

"Woah! That's a lot of money, but here," said Yugi. "That'll be Y9,813.17 (approximately $89.24 US)." Kai pulled out his wallet and prepared to pay when Yugi smiled. "Hey Kai?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to **_duel _**for it?" asked Yugi.

"Sure," said Kai, "but make it a remote location. Dueling isn't exactly **_popular _**at Domino High."

"Jeez!" cried Yugi. "What has this world come to? Dueling… not cool!" Yugi sighed, "Alright. Come on." Yugi led Kai through the living room and down a cold, dark staircase. He pushed open a door at the foot of the stairs and they entered Yugi's basement.

An old dueling stadium, like the ones in Duelist Kingdom, filled most of the room, leaving just enough room around the edges to walk. Kai threw off his cloak, revealing the same blue school uniform Yugi had worn he'd attended Domino High School. Yugi and Kai drew out their decks and placed them in their appropriate spots and the duel began.

"Kai, you may go first," said Yugi, coughing loudly.

"I draw! Then summon Star Mage (STAR/4 ATK/1900 DEF/900)! Your move Yugi," said Kai. The hologram projection of a magician wearing a star-shaped cloak appeared in the left monster square.

"I draw, and summon Dark Elf (STAR/4 ATK/2000 DEF/700) in attack mode!" yelled Yugi, coughing again (this time quieter). "Dark Elf, at the cost of 1000 Life Points, (Yugi's LP7000), attack his Star Mage now!" Dark Elf fired a ball of dark energy at the mage standing before Kai.

"Ahh!" cried Kai, as his magician exploded. He played the card facedown in the graveyard. (Kai's LP7900)

"Your move," said Yugi.

Kai drew a card. "I play two cards facedown and summon Cyber-Stein (STAR/3 ATK/700 DEF/600) and use its effect to bring forth my mighty Dark Paladin (STAR/8 ATK/2900 DEF/2400) at the cost of 5000 Life Points (Kai's LP2900)!" A black robed mage appeared next to hunched Cyber-Stein. Gold lined his robes and tipped hat. A half sword, half staff was held tightly in his right hand. "Activate my facedown cards," yelled Kai, "Book of Secret Arts and Curse Armor! Book of Secret Arts raises my Paladin's attack to 3400! Curse Armor allows me to add an additional 1000 points and, at the cost of half my Life Points (Kai's LP1450), it can attack your Life Points directly this turn! ATTACK!" Dark Paladin flipped over Dark Elf and slashed Yugi with the sword part of the staff. (Yugi's LP2600) This attack sent Yugi into a long spree of coughing. "Your move."

"I draw!" yelled Yugi, stopping his coughing fit. "Great! I sacrifice my Dark Elf to summon Dark Magician Girl (STAR/6 ATK/2000 DEF/1700)! Then play two cards facedown. But wait! I activate the magic card De-Fusion! This magic card allows me to de-fuse your Dark Paladin into Buster Blader (STAR/7 ATK/2600 DEF/2300) and Dark Magician (STAR/7 ATK/2500 DEF/2100)! Then, from my hand, I activate Pot of Greed!" Yugi drew two cards and smiled. "I activate my facedown card, Judgment Blaster! By discarding five cards from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" Yugi discarded five cards from his hand, leaving one left, and a massive cannon appeared above Kai's side of the field. It fired and wiped away every one of Kai's monsters. "Oh," laughed Yugi, "but that's not all! I discarded Magician of Black Chaos and destroyed your Dark Magician, so my Dark Magician Girl gets 600 additional attack points!"

"No!" gasped Kai.

"Oh, yes! Now, for my final move I activate Sage's Stone!" yelled Yugi, as a large, pink crystal appeared in front of his female spellcaster. "I can now special summon a Dark Magician from my deck!"

"Ha!" cried Kai. "I almost forgot. When Curse Armor is sent to the graveyard, I can play two cards facedown!" Two of the magic and trap slots glowed. "Continue."

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL ATTACK HIM AND WIN ME THE DUEL!" cried Yugi. The female mage shot a beam of magic at Kai. It engulfed him and Yugi picked up his deck.

"STOP!" yelled Kai. The magic swirled, as if being sucked into something. When all the magic was gone, two pink cylinders hovered before Kai.

"Magic Cylinders?" cried Yugi. "NO!"

"Yes! This trap will re-direct your magician's attack to your Life Points," said Kai. "You lose!" The left cylinder glowed and from the right shot the magic beam. It pierced Yugi's chest and went through. (Yugi's LP0000)

"Good duel," said Yugi. Their platforms lowered and they went back up the stairs. "Here's your booster box," said Yugi, handing the box of twenty-four packs of Mage's Study, "free of charge."

"This box should give me a whole bunch of new spellcasters," said Kai, with a smile.

"Here…" said Yugi, holding out a card, "take it. It's my most precious card, the Dark Magician Girl. Take care of her and don't let her out of your sight. Whenever you play her, think of your Duel Teacher, Yugi Motou."

"Th…thanks," stammered Kai, grasping the card in his hand. He couldn't possibly take it, but he knew that once Yugi's set his mind to something, he'll achieve it and sooner or later, he'd have the card. "See ya'." Kai put on his cloak and walked out the door, Yugi continuing his wiping of the counter, coughing silently to himself.

It was raining, not just raining, pouring. Kai ran through the pouring rain, but, within minutes, was soaked. He looked around and his eyes caught the museum. "I'll go in there and open my packs. When it stops raining, I'll go home," he mumbled, tapping the box of cards in his cloak.

He ran up the steps and entered the old, musty museum. He looked for a nice spot to sit, but instead found himself stepping towards a long flight of stairs, leading to a dark basement. Kai looked around for anyone, but no one was around. He quickly ran down the staircase and found a large piece of flat rock, in a glass case, on the wall. One single beam of light illuminated the rough surface of the rock, contrasting with the dark, smooth walls of the room. He walked closer and saw an Egyptian picture depicting the struggle for power between the Pharaoh and a priest.

"Wait a minute," whispered Kai. "That 'Pharaoh' looks just like Yugi!"

"That's right," said a voice behind him. Kai turned and found a woman wearing a long, golden cloth tied in the back like a dress. Around her thin waist was a white rope belt. "You won't leave this museum alive," said the woman. "The Tablet has something I need."

"Who are you?" demanded Kai.

"Not that it's any of your concern but, my name is Erika."

"Ok 'Erika', if you want the Tablet then you'll have to duel me for it."

Next Time-Hey this is Kai. In the next episode things get rough when Erika unleashes some pretty tough monsters in our duel, but I've got some tricks up my sleeve. Don't miss the next exciting episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! eXtreme-Episode 2-The Tablet's Secret


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2-The Tablet's Secret

**Domino Museum, Japan**- Kai stepped back and threw off his cloak. He pushed a button on his watch and it transformed into a duel disc. Erika put out her hand and her duel disc activated. Kai pulled out his deck and put it in his pocket.

"Here's a deal for you," said Kai. "I just bought a box of Mage's Study. So, instead of using my deck, I'll open all twenty-four packs and take forty random cards from the total two hundred and sixteen cards. Deal?"

"Deal," replied Erika. Kai opened all twenty-four packs and put the cards into the pile. He shuffled them and drew the top forty cards; then he shuffled them.

"I wont even look at them," said Kai, placing the deck into the deck slot.

This kid's nuts! He's going to play me with a deck that he's never seen before! thought Erika. Kai placed the cards into the box.

"Let's duel!" yelled Kai.

"Holo-projectors activate!" yelled Erika. Holo-projectors shot from both player's discs. The two pieces of the duel discs became one and the duel started. Both duelists drew five cards.

"I'll start!" yelled Kai, drawing a card. "I summon Mage Knight (STAR/3 ATK/100 DEF/1000) in defense mode! Then play two cards facedown." Two cards appeared before him and a small knight in shiny, silver armor appeared in front of the cards, on a knee with its shield raised symbolizing that it's in defense mode. "Your move."

Erika drew and smiled, "I summon Ivy the Plant Princess (STAR/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1000) in attack mode!" yelled Erika. "Ivy attack his Mage Knight now!" The green woman wrapped in thorn plants put both of her hands out. Her fingers extended and grew thorns, then they wrapped around the almost defenseless knight.

"Not so fast! My knight has a special ability," said Kai. "By paying half of my Life Points (Kai's LP4000) I can negate your attack and destroy your monster!" The small knight drew out a staff just like the Dark Paladin's. He slashed the thorns in half, the pointed the staff at Ivy the Plant Princess. Ivy screamed and exploded. "Now, when I use this effect, it deducts half of your monster's attack points from your Life Points!" (Erika's LP7100)

"Your move," sighed Erika.

Kai drew, "I summon Twilight Mage by sacrificing my Mage Knight (STAR/6 ATK/2500 DEF/1000)!" yelled Kai. "When my Twilight Mage is summoned by sacrificing my Mage Knight, my Life Points are doubled! (Kai's LP8000) Now, Twilight Mage attack Erika's Life Points directly!" A mage clad in a black, starry robe appeared before Kai. It raised its staff and pointed it at Erika. Erika screamed and was sent soaring to the floor. (Erika's LP4600) She stood up and regained her composure. "Activate facedown card, Mage's Time Reversal!" cried Kai. "At the cost of twice of my Twilight Mage's attack points (Kai's LP3000) my mage can attack again! So go, my Twilight Mage, attack her directly again!" The mage raised its staff again and Erika's body slid across the ground. She jumped to her feet and smiled. (Erika's LP2100)

"I could use some help Seru!" she cried. A golden chain glowed around her neck and a small, golden ring was attached to the bottom. The glowing stopped, revealing a small, almost charm-like, Millennium Ring.

"Th… that looks like the Millennium Ring!" gasped Kai.

"Yes, my brother was a master thief and he picked this up when he raided the Ishtar family's home," she explained. "Now, back to the duel. But, before it continues, let's make another bet. If I win, you must let me steal the Tablet of the Gods."

"The Tablet of the what?"

"The Tablet of the Gods," sighed Erika, pointing to the behind Kai.

"Oh…"

"But, if you win, you may take my charm," said Erika.

"Why would I want to take your stupid charm?" asked Kai.

"You'll see. My turn?"

"Yeah."

Erika drew and instantly played the card. "I activate Vines of Destruction!" she yelled. "This magic card allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field!" A dark hole opened in front of Erika. Thousands of green vines burst from the hole and wrapped around the Twilight Mage. It was jerked into the hole and then it vanished. "Now your Life Points are open for my Rose the Plant Queen (STAR/4 ATK/1900 DEF/100) to attack!" she yelled as she placed the monster onto her duel disc. "Rose, attack his Life Points directly!" A green woman wrapped in vines appeared in front of Erika. Atop her head was a small, golden tiara. She raised her hands and thousands of razor-sharp rose petals fell around her. They turned and pointed at Kai. In a second, they'd surrounded him.

"ACTIVATE FACEDOWN CARD!" cried Kai. "Mage's Study! This card allows me play one Mage on the field and I choose Solar Mage (STAR/4 ATK/2000 DEF/1500)! My mage is played in defense mode, unfortunately, but at least my Life Points are safe." The rose petals stabbed into the red clad mage and it exploded.

"SERU!" yelled Erika. The charm glowed again but, this time so did Erika. The silhouette of her body started to change. She grew taller and her hair grew to her waist. The light faded revealing a much older woman. Her long black hair swayed easily at her waist.

"Wait a minute, you've lost me! What happened to Erika?" asked Kai.

"I **_am _**Erika, sort of," said the woman. "Like Yugi's puzzle, this charm has my spirit living within it. So, Erika can call upon me, Seru, whenever she pleases," she explained.

"Evidently not," muttered Kai. "She called you earlier."

"Well I'm sorry Mister Fancypants, but a girl needs her beauty sleep. I can't tend to Erika's needs all the time," she said, "it'd be too stressful."

"Who are you Seru?"

"When I was living, in my own body, I was a servant to Master Marik and Mistress Ishizu after Odion passed away."

"Why do you serve that bratty girl?" asked Kai. "Her brother stole from the Ishtar's tomb!"

"Never mind that," she said. "Let's finish this."

"OK."

"I activate my monster's special ability! By paying half of my Life Points (Seru's LP1050) Rose may attack again!" The petals surrounded Kai again and slashed around him. They, then, flew in front of him and formed into a large rose. A green beam flew out of the rose and flew at Kai. It hit him and he was sent flying into the tablet's case. (Kai's LP1100) The glass shattered and Kai slammed against the ancient tablet. A large crack formed up the tablet and from it burst a golden light. The rest of the tablet shattered into grains of sand and in its place was a new, solid gold tablet. In the center was a silver bracelet made from seven medium-sized rings. Around the bracelet were seven engravings; each shaped like a Millennium Item. Kai looked at Seru's charm and then at the engraving shaped like her charm. "Hurry up!" cried Seru. "Your move."

Kai leapt from the glass catastrophe and drew a card. "This card will seal your fate!" yelled Kai. "By removing three spellcaster-type monsters in my graveyard from play, I can special summon my Trio Mage (STAR/12 ATK/3200 DEF/3000)." Three magicians clad in sapphire blue robes appeared before Kai. "Trio Mage, attack Rose the Plant Queen!" The three mages raised their staffs and pointed them at Rose. Three beams of blue magic poured from their staffs and engulfed Rose. They lowered their staffs and Rose the Plant Queen was gone.

"NO!" cried Seru. (Seru's LP0000) She fell to her knees and transformed back into Erika. She removed the charm from its necklace and tossed it to Kai. "Pull out the bracelet, after you read the scriptures, and attach that charm to on of the rings. You need to collect all seven to seal away the power of the Millennium Items. Good luck." Erika closed her eyes and vanished.

Kai removed his deck from the deck slot and placed it into the box. The duel disc split and slid back. The holo-projectors flew back to the disc and Kai sighed. "Man!" he said. "She was a lot of help!" He walked over to the tablet and attempted to read the hieroglyphics. "Lion, bird, water…" he whispered, "what does it mean?" He ran his fingers across the pictures and they immediately became readable. "Woah! Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, a war raged in the peaceful land of Egypt between the Pharaoh and the Priest," read Kai. "To aid his victory, the Pharaoh summoned the three Gods of Light; Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra. But the Priest countered with the four Gods of Darkness. Their names were never recorded but, supposedly, they resembled ancient, almost mythological, creatures. With the combine might of the Gods of Light, the Pharaoh found a way to defeat the Priest and lock the Gods of Darkness into the very sands of Egypt. Five thousand years later, the Ishtar family obtained the seven Millennium Items and melted each one down into a liquid form. During the melting process, an ancient thief, Ryuu Bakura, stole a piece of each Millennium Item. He melted them down and created tiny, charm-like replicas of the items. Each contains the same powers as the original items but, when Bakura created these 'charms' he angered and released the Gods of Darkness into the world. The creator of a popular card game known as Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, created card replicas, like the Gods of Light, and hid them in his palace. Many evil souls heard of the cards and attempted to steal them. Only one was successful… Kiren, an evil sorcerer from an ancient land. Upon hearing this news, the Ishtars completed the Tablet of the Gods and engraved carvings shaped like the charms into its golden surface. Some day, when all seven charms are collected, they shall be placed into the carvings and the magic of the Millennium Items will be locked away forever."

Next time- Hi, this is the one and only Mokuba Kaiba. In the next episode, I open a new tournament that takes place all over the world! That's just for starters, because this Kiren guy has entered my tournament! Well, see you next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! eXtreme- Episode 3- The Kaiba Corporation World Tour


End file.
